


The Shield Wolf

by LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife



Series: Shield Wolf [3]
Category: No Offence (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gift Giving, Love, Miller likes devouring his dessert, Presents, Romance, With added Fluff, here be smut, name meanings, sexy wolf shield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife/pseuds/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife
Summary: Where a name is chosen and a gift is given.-I blame the plot bunnies - they made me do it!Based upon 'No Offence' a most excellent channel 4 police procedural series. Seriously, it's brilliant, go watch it!Professor Randolph Miller is truly an amazing character who reminds me of a uni tutor I had.A loving, eventually smutty, one-shot, set sometime after series three has ended. And set after the first work in this series.Please heed warnings and tags and end notes etc before reading.-Alright Bambinos, please read and enjoy!Kudos and Comments always greatly appreciated.
Relationships: Randolph Miller/Original Female Character
Series: Shield Wolf [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978786





	The Shield Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jadders92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadders92/gifts).



> Randolph Name Meaning: 
> 
> Origin = English & German. 
> 
> It is the classicised spelling of Randolf, a Germanic personal name composed of the elements rand ‘rim’ (of a shield), ‘shield’ + wolf ‘wolf’. This was introduced into England by Scandinavian settlers in the Old Norse form Rannúlfr, and was reinforced after the Norman Conquest by the Norman form Randolf.

She doesn't mind calling him Miller. But it's what everyone else calls him.

She does love the name Randolph, a great deal, but he's not enamored with it. Well, not unless she's screaming it out as he brings her to her peak. _Just like he said she would._ She squirms in her chair at that thought, suddenly feeling tingles in her core.

Randy, well it suits him, she blushed at that thought. But, well, Randy. It sounds like someone that should be in an American sitcom from the 70s.

She Googles name meanings.

**Randolph = shield wolf.**

She stares. It's perfect!

He calls her his 'beacon of light', his groupie. But he's most definitely her shield wolf.

He's saved her from a non existence. A non life as a lowly tech support officer. Bottom of the pile. A no-one. Instead, he had plucked her out of the mire and placed her here, next to him.

Some would say she's just moved horizontally, moved from being one no-one to being another no-one. The only difference being the location of her desk.

Others would say he's taken her from a normal safe life and thrown her into a raging inferno. But she'd be a liar if she didn't enjoy the excitement of its heat.

And at the heart of that raging inferno was her shield wolf.

Fighting her corner, snapping at all those who would judge. Judge her open book by looking only at her gender, her youth, her shyness, her innocence and belittle her, trying to take advantage of her good nature.

With him by her side she could take them all on, defeat all her dissenters. His belief in her is the rock she builds upon.

She may be still a no-one where she is now, but the massive difference is that she's with him.

-

As she tapped away at the boring spreadsheet, her mind was not really in it. She's thinking of other things, she's planning. She's decided to make him something. Something he can see in his house when she isn't there. Something, also, for the times when she is, so she can point to it and say 'that's you love'. Something for him to focus on when he spiralled downwards. Something to help inspire him to pull himself back up.

It's difficult to keep it from him, her secret project. She instinctively cannot keep secrets from him, so she works only at night when she's alone at hers, she can't risk working in the office as, wolf-like, he had an uncanny ability to stalk up on her unawares.

Not that she minded that. She was now used to his hands coming round her to cover her eyes. Then the silly man would breathe in her ear to ask 'guess who?'. She knew his scent now. The unique mix of his favourite cologne and weird smells from the mortuary. Unpleasant to some, but heaven to her as it's him, his distinctive smell. She'd recognise it anywhere now.

-

She'd found a company online that sold round wooden Viking shields. She'd ordered one. Now she spent her free time designing a stencil for the front. She'll make sure that it's perfect!

The wooden shield was delivered. The stencil completed. Now she just needed some paint. She'd rummaged through his garage, using the excuse of looking for a specific computer lead. No paint. She thought he'd definitely have some in his 'cupboard-of-everything' style garage, but no. She chewed her lip. There was a Halfords on the way into work, they passed it every day. She'd have to pop in there.

Her plan was almost coming to fruition.

-

Her opportunity came the next day. She got the taxi driver to stop outside Halfords on their way home.

"I won't be long. Five minutes max. Wait here please love," she'd kissed him and jumped out of the taxi before he could argue. She ran back out shortly after, a carrier bag in her hand.

"Spray cans?" he rummaged through her shopping.

Four cans of paint, black, grey, white and red.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed, "It's you! You're bloody Banksy!"

She laughed. "No love," he looked at her quizzically.

"You'll see soon enough." She sent him her brightest smile. "You'll like it, I promise!" She was glad she was almost finished with her project as his curiosity would pest and pest her until she told him.

-

It was done! Now she just had to sneak it over to his place. That opportunity came the next day. He phoned her, telling her that he would be stuck in the mortuary all afternoon and probably most of the evening. He told her to just go straight to his, from the station and that he'd meet her there later.

She'd finished her work and left an hour early. A cab to hers, then back to his. A quick trip to the supermarket. Then she could get started. She'd placed the shield in the hallway with a sheet over it. Then she'd got on with cooking. The food cooked, she opened a bottle of wine and sat down to wait.

There was a pad and paper on the table in front of her. She nibbled her lip, thinking nervously. Decided, she picked the pad up. It was full of his scrawled notes. She smiled, running a finger over his ornate handwriting. She found a blank page, picked up the pen and wrote.

A text arrived from him a few minutes later:

"In a cab, I'll be 20mins. Long day. V tired. In need of some serious TLC my gorgeous groupie xxx"

She looked at her writing. _Not the best, but it'll do,_ she thought happily.

She heard the taxi pull up outside. She quickly tore the page off and shoved it into her pocket. Then ran into the hallway and opened the door for him. He smiled down at her, it lit up his beautiful face.

"Hello my lovely groupie, you're certainly a beautiful sight for my poor tired eyes."

He threw his bag and coat on the floor. The door was kicked closed with his foot. He placed his hands on either side of her face as he did so, pulling her towards him for a long, lingering kiss. Her hands went around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

He pulled back, sighing happily. Not moving his hands from their place on her face. He leaned to her left.

"What's that love?"

She smiled at him. _He'd noticed it._ Nothing escaped his attention.

"It's a present. For you. To show you that there's nothing wrong with your first name and also to show you how much you mean to me," she smiled up at him.

He looked at her, then back at the intriguing object in his hallway. He smiled, kissed the tip of her nose and went to investigate.

She stood back. She was suddenly nervous, unsure if he'd understand or even like her gift.

He crouched down and pulled the sheet off. He stilled. Oh god, she thought, he hates it. He reached out a hand and ran a finger over the wolf.

"Oh wait," she'd almost forgotten.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper. She shoved it into his hand. He looked up at her, then read what she'd written.

-

You're my Shield Wolf.  
My Randolph.  
My love.

Everyday you watch over me.  
I watch as you take blows for me.  
Doing your utmost to protect me.  
Protecting me from harm my innocent eyes don't see.

With you, I feel safe.  
Without you, I would have been crushed long ago.

You're my shield wolf.  
My unbreakable warrior and guardian.  
You're anything and everything to me.

You're my shield, never letting me be hurt.  
My defence, letting none break through.

You're my wolf with teeth, forever sharp.  
My fearless warrior. Snapping at any who would harm me.

You're my Shield Wolf.  
My Randolph.  
My love.

-

He went very still and quiet, gripping the piece of paper in his hand tightly. He didn't look up, she saw his other hand go up to his face and heard him sniff. She knelt down next to him. Placing a hand on his arm. He turned to look at her. He was crying. _Oh god_ , she thought. _What have I done?_ He must have seen the aghast look on her face. He chuckled and reached over to kiss her.

"No love, I'm happy, ecstatic even. Look. Happy tears!" Laughter and sobs were fighting him for dominance. He sat down, leaning his back against the wall opposite the shield, pulling her sideways onto his lap and holding her tightly. He tucked his head into her neck and breathed her in deeply. His tears finally subsiding.

"It's you, love," she said. "My Randolph."

He looked up at her and she wiped a tear from his cheek.

"If you ever feel low, you just look there," she pointed at the shield, "and remember, you're my shield wolf..." she said.

"I wouldn't be where I am, who I am without you," she added.

He nodded. "Likewise my lovely groupie," he smiled at her.

They both stood. She went to go into the kitchen, to sort the dinner out, but he grabbed her hand, stopping her.

He looked down at her. His smile changed, turning feral, wicked. He growled her name.

" _Beatrice_ …" her name was a deep, low, lust laden word. Not a question, but a statement of intent.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"Dinner can wait, love. Your wolf needs to devour his dessert first, and to show you just how sharp his teeth are."

She sighed happily as he pulled her towards him, bending his head down to nibble and bite at her neck.

He walked her backwards until her back hit the wall. He grinned down at her, placing his hands flat on the wall on either side of her head. She placed her hands on his chest, gripping his shirt tightly. He lowered his face and touched his nose to hers.

"I've got you now Bea," he said, his voice low and gravely, laden with want.

Bea's breath hitched, "Yes, you do," she looked up at him, "what are you going to do now you've caught me?" she whispered breathily at him.

She slid her hands up his chest, and wrapped them round his neck, her fingers playing with the short hairs at the back of his head. He grinned down at her wickedly, before kissing her deeply, their moans filling the hallway.

He growled and leaned into her, deepening their kiss, pressing her against the wall.

Their whole world was just them. Locked away from the rest. Locked together and lost in their own lust.

He reached down with his arms and pulled her legs open and up, moving closer to her, placing himself between them. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, causing him to moan and growl again.

He thrust against her. His hardness rubbing against her core. She mewled and clutched at his neck with her hands, wanting him closer. He bucked into her, wishing there were no clothing keeping them apart.

He pulled away, breaking their kiss. He dropped her legs down. She whined at the removal of his kiss and the lack of his heat and friction at her core. He smiled down at her and set about taking her belt off and pulling her trousers and knickers quickly down and off. He dropped down on his knees in front of her and lifted one of her legs up and over his shoulder. He leant down towards her core, kissing the lovely dark hair on her mound before burying his face in-between her legs.

He ran his tongue along her, bottom to top. He smiled, she was dripping wet already. He lapped at her, drinking her in. She moaned and writhed, pulling at his hair with her fingers. He sucked her already hardened nub into his mouth and hummed, sending the sound through her, causing her grip to tighten on his neck. It only took a handful of swipes of his tongue to bring her to completion, moaning this name.

" _Randolph!_ "

He pulled away, kneeling back, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and looking up at the results of his ministrations upon her. She was panting, smiling down at him, her hands still wrapped in his hair. He thought she'd never looked more beautiful. Her eyes dropped away from his, looking lower. Noticing his hardness tenting his trousers. She looked back up at him again, biting her lower lip, decisions fighting in her head.

"Your turn," she'd come to a conclusion then. "Swap places, please?" she asked shyly.

She was never usually the initiator in their love making. Letting him lead most often. But she was getting a bit braver now. She was still his shy blushing groupie. Still asking 'please' where he would growl at her instead.

She smiled, pulling him up so she faced him. She turned him round so he was now leaning against the wall and she was knelt before him.

She looked up and smiled shyly at him. He looked down as her small hands undid his trousers and pulled out his straining cock. He watched as she wrapped her warm hands around him.

She looked up at him again and nibbled her bottom lip, causing him to twitch in her hands. She leant forwards and ran her tongue from the bottom of his shaft, slowly running her tongue all the way up him until she reached his tip.

He held his breath.

She stuck her pink tongue out and licked at all the clear fluid she found there, causing him to groan and for his cock to twitch again in her grip. She smiled up at him at this, giggling, then leant down and ran her tongue round his tip again, taking her time to explore him extensively with her tongue.

He groaned again in pleasure, his head tilted back, hitting the wall, temporarily removing her from his sight.

He gulped and looked back down at her. She looked up at him thoughtfully, deciding what to do next. She wasn't an expert at this at all, only ever having her Randolph to practice this act on.

She smiled at him and went back to licking and kissing him along his length, concentrating her attention on his tip as she'd noticed that that made him produce the longest and loudest moans. She paused again, another decision made and she took the end of him into her mouth. This caused him to growl and clutch at the wall. He reached down and placed his hands over hers, moving them up and down a couple of times, until she got the idea. Her hands joined her tongue in bringing him closer to release. A release that he was so desperately close to already.

"Bea..." he panted, "I'm going to… come…" he warned her, expecting her to pull away.

He'd not had such a strong orgasm before, having to bite the inside of his mouth to stop himself from moaning aloud. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. She'd swallowed him and it was now her turn to wipe at her mouth. He slid down the wall to sit on the floor in front of her.

"God Bea!" he was panting, regaining his composure after such an amazing high. "You beautiful, wonderful girl," he reached for her, "Come here love," he pulled her towards him, kissing her deeply. Each tasting the other on their tangled tongues.

-

They sat for a short while, kissing and petting each other, holding each other close. Each basking in their own release and also in the pleasure of knowing they'd given to each other that heady release.

Randolph sighed happily.

"Best get sorted out then. Dinner first, then some more dessert," he said, winking at her.

She giggled. _Maybe 'Randy' was a more appropriate name for him after all_ she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork and poem are both mine own.


End file.
